


Forbidden Fruit

by Naughtyplier



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Tight Pants, Vaginal Fingering, bent over couch, fucking over couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier
Summary: Mark and Molly have always been able to keep within their boundaries while one or both are in a relationship...but what makes this time so different?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say I love the fact that Mark and Amy are together. I do not have any malice toward Amy at ALL. Nor do I have any toward Jack or Mark.
> 
> I just have had this idea in my mind for a while, and I found it hot every time I thought about it. I don't find the cheating part hot, not by any means. But just....just the fact that he is, as the title says, the "forbidden fruit", you always want what you can't have kind of thing. 
> 
> So no malice toward anyone in the story. Not at all! <3 
> 
> Happy sinning! ;)

Mark and I have always been good friends. Like…really…good friends. We know a relationship could never work, but we would fuck on occasion. On occasion meaning, all the time while the both of us would be single. Which hasn’t been a lot, but we do take advantage of it when the time comes. And when that time comes, so do we. A lot. When one or both of us are in a relationship, we are very good about boundaries; we can very easily just go back to being friends and act like nothing happened between us. We have a deal that we don’t tell our significant other about our past, because it will make things so much more complicated in my or his relationship. But this time around, well, it has been different. Ever since I got with Jack, it’s been so much more difficult to keep our distance and stick to our boundaries. I have no idea why, but it’s been very difficult. With all the sexy texts and him teasing me with shirtless pictures, flexing his muscles, biting his lip, etc. it is all I have in me not to jump his bones. I can’t resist him. He can’t resist me. I don’t really know what to do…

“Okay well I’ll be back, I have to go get some stuff at the grocery store, I shouldn’t be gone longer than two hours or so!” Amy says, grabbing her bag and slinking it over her shoulder. She kisses Mark and goes on her way. We are with other people luckily, but it doesn’t stop me from zoning out. 

“Molly, what the fuck, are you even paying attention?” Jack laughs as he practically kicks my ass at Smash.

“OH! Yeah I’m just zoning out right now. Sorry. I’m here now.” I die in the game. “Aaaand now I’m not.” I chuckle softly as I see Mark at the end of the couch looking at me seductively and biting his lip. He lays back and pulls up his shirt a bit, rubbing his abs. 

“Damn that rock climbing session today really wore me out today. Everything hurts. What about you Molly, how are you doing today?” I bite my lip and glare, just watching him glide his fingers up and down his chiseled frame. He catches me gawking and he smirks. I look away quickly. I cough and clear my throat.

“Uh. I’m uhhh…doing pretty okay today Mark. I’m sorry you hurt all over.”

“Ah, yeah. I would kill for a massage right now though. I need someone to rub out all the aches in my body.” I take a deep breath, knowing exactly what he’s doing. Good thing Jack is oblivious to this.

“Ummm. Maybe you should schedule a massage with someone then?” I say, trying to keep the conversation casual.

“I mean I could do that. But…Mmmm. I don’t know....”

“Mark just stop being a dumbass and schedule one. This is why she as a woman will live longer than us men. They take better care of themselves than we do, generally speaking.” Mark sits up and shoves Jack and he dies in the game.

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” He yells at the top of his lungs, making me laugh so hard I choke on my own spit. “Molly are you okay?!” Jack starts rubbing my back, I cough a few more times and come back up for breath.

“Yeah, I’m alright hon. I have to go to the other room and get some water, I’ll be right back.” Jack kisses me on the cheek.

“Yell for me if you need anything, okay? You don’t seem to be acting like yourself today…” he says worriedly. I place my fingertip under his chin and look at his big blue eyes.

“Baby, everything is fine, I promise. And if you don’t think I’m myself now, just wait for tonight, eh?” I wink at him and kiss him deeply and head to the other sound proof room. I grab a water bottle out of the mini fridge and I sit on the couch, talking to myself, throwing my glasses on the floor.

“Goddammit. I can’t do this if Mark is going to be a fucking tease.” I hear a knock at the door. I really hope it’s Jack. I take a breath.

“Um, come on in!” It’s Mark. He comes in and closes the door and stands in front of me, picking up my glasses, putting them on the table.

“Are you okay?” He asks. I stand up and push him away from me, though I really just want to pull him close and play tonsil hockey.

“I know what you’re doing Mark. I know what you have been doing. This didn’t start until Jack and I got together. So what is your issue? Are you jealous?” His eyes narrow at the word, “jealous”.

“No of course not!” 

“Then why the fuck are you giving me looks, lifting your shirt and everything, huh?” I ask angrily. He thinks for a moment, pursing his lips. 

“I guess…” He grabs my hips and presses them tightly against his, making me whimper. “…I just want you so much more now that you are the ‘forbidden fruit’ so to say. You just look so much sexier than you ever did before. Just so fucking hot.” His mouth comes near my mouth. “What I wouldn’t give to taste those delicate lips and that soft porcelain skin again. Fuck. Just one last taste, babe? Please? Just…just a kiss.” I turn my head and look toward the door.

“You know it isn’t just a kiss with us, Mark.” I say sternly, and push him. “It’s always more than a kiss.”

“I promise I can control myself this time. I promise.” He says, begging me. Bastard knows I love it when he begs.

“Mark. I love Jack; with all my heart. I can’t. I really can’t.” He whimpers.

“Please?” He latches onto my hand and gets on his knees. Oh my god just please fuck me now. 

“No Mark.” I let my hand free and I start walking away when he grabs hold of my hips and starts kissing and biting my ass through my yoga pants while groping my other cheek. I don’t stop him. I know I should but…ah fuck I need his touch right now. I close my eyes, letting ecstasy take over, focusing on nothing but his soft lips touching me. I slip my shirt off as I feel his hot breath and lips trailing up my spine, making me shiver a couple times. He kisses up the nape of my neck and bites down on the side, making me cry out in pleasure. 

“Mmmm. There’s the Molly I know and love…” He spanks my ass and I turn around quickly.

“Mark we really shouldn’t do this…” I grab his hips with the intention of pushing him back, but I let my desires take over and push his shirt up, slipping it off, slowly gliding my fingertips down his broad chest, rolling his nipples between my fingers every time I pass them.

“Fuuuck.” He bites his lip again and breathes in slowly. “Now what did you say about how we shouldn’t do this?” I dig my nails into the tops of his shoulders and scratch down deeply.

“Just shut the fuck up and kiss me already you asshole.” He wraps my legs around his hips and slams me into the wall as our lips meet for the first time in months. It’s wrong, I know, but it just feels so fucking good to have his tight body pressed up against mine again, our tongues entangled, his hips grinding against me as I moan softly in the kiss. I can’t resist him; everything from his eyes, lips and baritone voice to his toned body, muscular arms and tight ass. I can’t…I can’t resist him. It’s physically impossible…

He slips his fingers into the waistband of my yoga pants, creeping closer to my clit. I grab onto his red hair and pull hard, making him groan in my ear.

“Mmmm. Crotchless panties I see. You’re not making me have to work at all, are you?” He says as he grazes his fingers along my lips, making me beg for more. 

“Mark, please! Please just….Ahhhh! Fuck!” He starts circling his fingers on my clit and I start trembling in his arms.

“Just what baby? Huh? What do you want?” He buries two of his fingers inside me, stroking my G-spot rapidly and making me scream loudly. “Mmmmm baby?” He says.

“Nnnnhhhhhh….yes, Mark?” I moan softly in a state of ecstasy. I look at him and he bites my neck gently. He slowly steps away, pulling his fingers out of me and letting me stand. Before he wipes his fingers on his jeans I take his hand and suck my cum off of them, starting by just licking the backs of his fingers with the tip of my tongue, then sucking just the tips, swirling my tongue around, gradually putting more in my mouth. After I finish, he looks at me with an immense amount of hunger and undoes his jeans.

“Why don’t you use that beautiful mouth on my throbbing cock?” I smirk and go over to the couch and sit down, slapping my knees.

“Only if you come straddle me and face fuck me…” He pulls his jeans off quickly, and straddles my lap, putting his member right in my face, I grope up from his balls to the tip several times. I slide his boxers down and let his erection spring free. I lick and suck on his balls, almost making him lost his balance. I grab his hips to stabilize him. 

“You okay Mark?” I giggle softly. He nods and I slide my mouth down his cock, gradually working down to his smooth, shaven base. 

“You know the drill. Pinch my thigh if it becomes too much, okay?” I look up at him and nod with his cock in my mouth. “God I never thought I’d look at you from this view again…” He strokes my hair gently and places his hands firmly on the back of the couch and starts thrusting slowly into my mouth, meanwhile I scratch my nails down his torso and sides and pinch his nipples whenever I come across them while exploring his body. I drag my nails roughly down his back and squeeze his ass tightly and spank him as he goes faster into my mouth. I moan softly as he grips my hair and yanks on it roughly, going even faster, his body tensing up as he curses at how good it feels. I pinch his thigh, not because it’s too much but because I know he’s semi close to his peak. He pulls out and I wrap my lips around the tip and suck on it as he slowly pulls out. He gets off the couch and throws his boxers across the floor. He signals me to bend over the arm of the couch. I slide off my yoga pants and my panties.

“Uh uh. Keep those on. You know how I love to fuck you with panties still on…” I bite my lip as he spreads my legs. He kneels behind me and bites one of my ass cheeks roughly, making my grip on the couch tighten. He slowly runs his tongue over my soft lips, then slowly spreads me open and just barely flicks his tongue on my clit, making me arch my back, wanting more tongue action, but he spanks me and I retract quickly.

“Patience is a virtue…” He says calmly, yet sternly. I whine at the loss.

“Please Mark! Please make me cum, please!” He stops licking and I feel his eyes drilling into me.

“Oh, is that what you want?” He stands up and starts teasing my entrance with the tip of his cock. “Why didn’t you just say so?” He snickers softly and achingly slowly guides himself into me.

“Jesus Christ I forgot how fucking tight you were…mmmm.” He thrusts slowly at first to get a little motion going, then when he gets the hang of it, he grips my hips tightly and starts pounding into me, making me scream incoherent words, and almost losing my breath.

“AH! FFFFUUUUCK! More Mark please!” He spanks me hard enough to leave a bruise, grips my ass tightly and digs his nails into my flesh. He bends down and eases up on the fucking and kisses my back and my neck, worshiping every inch of my back with his lips, tongue and hands. He kisses and bites gently up and down my back as he gently thrusts into me. He creeps up my shoulder blade and bites down on my neck and growls in my ear making my pussy clench around him as he begins to fuck me hard again and rub my clit. Every time he pounds into me he hits just the right spot to make my whole body go weak, powerless over his dominance. 

“Mark, Mark I’m so close, Fuck!” He spanks me again, making me whimper. “P-please make me cum, please!” He circles his thumb around my clit faster, making me twitch as I feel my peak approaching. 

“Molly, fuck you are so fucking tight, I’m cumming baby girl! Fuck!” He moans loudly, thrusting even harder into me as I cum with him, our bodies tensing up, my pussy pulsating around his cock as I feel him release inside me. He lands his head right in the center of my back, and he pulls out moments later. I feel his cum leaking out of me, dripping down the inside of my thigh. We catch our breaths and Mark stands up and gets his boxers and jeans back on. I sit on the couch getting my clothes back on. We look at each other and laugh. 

“Fuck I needed that so badly from you…mmmm. Tightest pussy I’ve ever had…” He sits on the couch with me and I kiss him deeply again. 

“Don’t tell Amy or Jack this ever happened.” I demand. 

“Cross my heart, hope to die. Until next time?” I chuckle softly at his words. 

“Until next time my dear.”


End file.
